


Perché da soli fa male

by MindsinBloom



Series: An (extra)ordinary love [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italian Character(s), M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Fabrizio sa che Ermal è la cosa più preziosa che gli sia capitata nella vita. Ed è un pò come la rosa del piccolo principe, è così speciale perché è la sua, perché si sono addomesticati a vicenda, perché giorno dopo giorno si sono avvicinati sempre di più.





	Perché da soli fa male

**Author's Note:**

> Non pensavo di andare avanti a scrivere, ma le idee sono venute fuori da sole ed eccomi qui. Si può considerare una continuazione della storia precedente.  
> Come sempre è tutto frutto della mia fantasia (forse) e chiedo umilmente scusa a Vigentini per i maltrattamenti subiti.

* * *

 

Euforia. Euforia pura. Era dietro alle quinte del suo concerto che si sarebbe tenuto da li a poco. Era circondato da gente che correva da una parte all'altra per sistemare le ultime cose prima dell'inizio. Marco al suo fianco era più eletrizzato di lui. Si trovavano in una piazza a Tirana che si era riempita di persone per ascoltare solo loro. 

Ermal sentiva il cuore vibrare e l'adrenalina circolare nel corpo mentre si esibiva di fronte a quelle persone di varia nazionalità che cantavano le sue canzoni con la musica che pulsava nelle vene. Lui era riuscito a fare tutto quello ed era qualcosa di davvero fantastico.   
  
Una volta finito trovò un sacco di persone ad aspettarlo per congratularsi con lui. Sarebbe rimasto li per qualche giorno, il tempo di salutare anche parenti che non vedeva da molto tempo. Improvvisamente si sentì chiamare da una mano che si appoggiò sulla sua spalle. In un primo istante non capì a chi appartenesse quella voce, ma appena si girò si ritrovò davanti Eugent Bushpepa. Lo guardò sorpreso, non aspettandosi di certo di ritrovarselo lì. Forse per l'adrenalina ancora in corpo lo abbracciò di slancio.  
  
"Ma che ci fai qui?"  
  
"Sei impazzito? Tu che vieni qua a fare un concerto! Non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo."  
  
I due iniziarono a discutere animamente tra di loro venendo circondati presto da altre persone.   
  
Andrea cercava di farsi spazio tra la marmaglia di gente che si era affolata in quel posto. Che cavolo era Ermal Meta mica Ed Sheeran. Poi lui voleva solo andare a dormire a quell'ora. Invece no doveva andare a fare da gufo messaggero a quei due cretini. Fece un profondo respiro. Quello era il prezzo da pagare per sapere tutti i pettegolezzi sulla vita privata di Ermal. Dopo l'ennesimo permesso chiesto inutilmente intravide una testa riccia, lo chiamò più di una volta ma l'altro era tutto intento a ridersela con quel tipo dell'Eurovision.  
Finalmente lo raggiunse .  
  
"Ermal, cazzo ti sto cercando da venti minuti buoni." lo prese per la manica della giacca facendolo girare con forza. Non gliene fregava nulla se stava parlando. A quasi 40 anni ancora non sapeva le basi di una relazione. Ermal lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo, non capiva che ci faceva lì visto che era andato via a fine concerto.   
  
"Ermal con tutto il cuore ma sei fottuto per due motivi. Il primo è che io ero già in albergo e per affari tuoi sono tornato qua e il secondo motivo è che il tuo ragazzo, nonché Fabrizio, ti sta chiamando da 3 ore sul cellulare e ha iniziato a chiamare me per vedere se per caso eri morto o chissà cosa. Adesso sono cavoli tuoi. Ciao."  
  
Sembrava quasi impossibile, ma Ermal diventò ancora più pallido del solito. Sì, era un uomo morto.  
Cercò con lo sguardo Vigentini, ma quello ero già sparito tra la folla. Si girò verso Eugent per scusarsi, ma doveva proprio scappare. Ci mise cinque minuti buoni ad uscire da quell'ammasso di persone che lo bloccavano non appena lo vedevano. Finalmente si ritrovò sul ciglio della strada buia illuminata solo dalla luce fioca del lampione e il vociare confuso ormai lontano alle sue spalle. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans con mani tremanti. Aveva ben trenta chiamate perse e una ventina di messaggi tutti di Fabrizio. Si accorse solo ora che erano ben passate quasi tre ore dalla fine del concerto e che aveva promesso al suo Fabri, che era dovuto rimanere con i bambini, di chiamarlo per sapere come stava andando.

Ma come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi? Si portò il telefono all'orecchio e provò a chiamare una, due, tre e quattro volte, ma l'altro ormai aveva spento il cellulare.  
Si sentiva così in colpa. Voleva provare a scrivergli un messaggio, ma che parole poteva utilizzare per scusarsi per una cosa simile. Lo sapeva di quanto Fabrizio fosse fragile in realtà. Aveva bisogno di continue conferme del loro amore, di attenzioni. Aveva paura di affezionarsi alla persona sbagliata di nuovo. E con Ermal si era messo in gioco completamente e lui così stupidamente tradiva quella fiducia. Gli venne voglia di urlare e prendere a calci il lampione vicino a lui. Doveva calmarsi. Avrebbe parlato con Fabrizio domani e tutto si sarebbe risolto... forse. Optò per accendersi una sigaretta e tornare all'hotel a piedi. Allungò di molto la strada e fumò molte altre sigarette prima di raggiungere la sua camera. Erano ormai quasi le 4 del mattino e provò a fare un'ultima chiamata inutilmente. Si addormentò sdraiato sul bordo del letto con indosso i vestiti sudati del concerto e nella mente le parole dell'ultima sua canzone, perché sì da soli fa male.  
  
Si svegliò all'improvviso al suono della sveglia, cercò a tentoni il telefono lanciato la sera prima sul letto e la spense. Si era svegliato con un'orribile sensazione addosso e un mal di testa già allucinante. Si alzò per andare in bagno, ma quando si svegliò del tutto si ricordò del casino che aveva combinato. Tornò indietro per fare una chiamata, ma ancora nulla. Ci rinunciò e scrisse un messaggio: "Rispondimi per favore. Lasciami almeno la possibilità di spiegare."   
  
Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata quella. Aveva varie interviste a Tirana e la sera sarebbe dovuto tornare per la diretta di Amici. Si ricordò che che ci sarebbe stato anche Fabrizio quella sera. Sospirò rassegnato con una profonda voglia di ficcare la testa nell'acqua ghiacciata che riempiva il lavandino.  
  
Poco prima di salire sull'aereo per il ritorno finalmente Ermal vide comparire sullo schermo del cellulare il nome tanto agognato del prorio ragazzo. Iniziò a sudare freddo con lo sguardo indagatore di Montanari che lo squadrava. Si fece forza e rispose.  
  
"Pronto?" ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio...

"Ei.."

"Come stai?"  
  
"Alla grande guarda."  
  
"Senti Fabri mi dispiace davvero tantissimo, ma non ho avuto un attimo di tempo dopo il concerto."  
  
"Ermal, fammi almeno il favore di non dire stronzate. Ti sei dimenticato e basta."  
  
"Non provare nemmeno a pensare che mi possa dimenticare di te. C'era solo davvero tanta gente ieri sera e non ho sentito il cellulare."  
  
"Per quasi tre ore? Nell'arco di tutto quel tempo non ti è venuto mai in mente che magari dovevano sentirci?"  
  
Ermal sentiva il senso di colpa attanargli lo stomaco sempre di più. Non sapeva cosa dire. Forse era così, si era dimenticato di lui. Ma lui non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticarsi di Fabrizio, anzi sarebbe salito sul primo volo ancora ieri notte per poterlo vedere.  
  
"Non hai altro da dire? Senti anch'io ho da fare, ci vedremo sta sera. Buon viaggio."  
  
"No no Fabri aspetta ti prego... "  
  
Ma l'unica risposta che ricevette fu il tu tu continuo del cellulare. Che doveva fare adesso ? Non credeva che Fabrizio si sarebbe calmato tanto in fretta, per nulla proprio. Marco gli diede una pacca sulla spalla di conforto. Probabilmente Andrea gli aveva già raccontato tutto. Non si sarebbe sorpreso se quei due avrebbero fatto coming out prima di lui al posto suo. Salì sull'aereo pronto ad affrontare una serata per nulla tranquilla.  
  
  
  
Ma come gli era saltato in mente di mettere la giacca pure? In quello studio che faceva così caldo per non parlare dell'agitazione per l'esibizione di Fabrizio che ci sarebbe stata tra poco che lo stava facendo sudare il doppio. E quando Irama intonò le prima note di "Pensa" il suo cuore si fermò. Lo vide scendere le scale ed era lì a pochi metri da lui che cantava con la sua voce roca piena di rabbia per quelle parole che ancora dopo tanti anni lo riempivano di emozioni.  
Era lì ed era bello come nessun altro. Rimase incantato a guardarlo mentre si muoveva su e giù dal palco. E vaffanculo alle telecamere che continuavano a inquadrarlo.  
Dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per evitare che qualche lacrime scendesse, forse per l'emozione che quella voce gli trasmetteva o perché non riusciva a perdonasi per quello che aveva fatto. Voleva alzarsi e andare lì ad abbracciarlo e chiedergli scusa all'infinito, ma si limitò a guardarlo senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, ma i loro sguardi non si incontrarono mai. In un attimo se ne stava già andando via.  
No no come se ne stava già andando. Voleva corrergli dietro e fermalo. Avevano come ospite Fabrizio Moro e già lo lasciavano andare via? Ma perché non davano almeno la pubblicità? Non riuscì a seguire più niente del programma fino all'annuncio della prima pubblicità. In un attimo balzò su dalla sua sedia e corse dietro le quinte. Che importava se la gente si fosse fatta chissà che idea. Lo cercò ovunque, ma il camerino era già stato svuotato. Corse fino all'uscita e lo intravide mentre stava per entrare nella sua macchina. Riuscì a bloccarlo per il braccio in tempo.  
  
"Fabrizio ti prego aspetta - disse ansante - lasciami parlare, per favore."  
  
"Ermal non ho tempo adesso per te. Libero sta male e sono venuto qua di fretta." disse chiudendosi la portiera dietro e accendendo il motore. I pugni che tirò alla portiera furono inutili, l'altro era partito lasciandolo nel buio del parcheggio con il cuore a pezzi.  
  
Inutile dire che non dormì quella notte. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto esibire a Verona con lui e non immaginava cosa ne sarebbe potuto uscire fuori. Avrebbero dovuto passare quella notte insieme visto che ne avevano la possibilità dopo tanto tempo e invece era la da solo con il cellulare accesso tra le mani aperto su un messaggio vuoto che non sarebbe mai stato inviato. In quel momento non avrebbe voluto altro che essere stretto in un abbraccio da quelle braccia forti. Domani doveva assolutamente chiarire, gli mancava già troppo.  
  
Tutta la sua buona volontà svanì il giorno dopo, durante le prove. Un disastro. Non di certo per la loro esibizione che per gli altri fu buona, ma per l'aria di tensione che alleggiava tra loro due. A Vigentini sfuggì un fischio quando Ermal si girò per chiamare Fabrizio ma quello sparì subito dal palco. Schivò per poco il microfono che Ermal gli tirò dal nervoso. Ma perché aveva degli amici così deficienti? Non aveva però tempo di correre dietro a Fabrizio così tornò a suonare vicino agli altri.   
Ormai era scesa la sera e il cielo illuminava l'Arena di Verona di vari riflessi da togliere il fiato. Tra poco si sarebbero esibiti insieme. Per obblighi di organizzazione si trovavano li vicini, ma non si erano scambiati nemmeno uno sguardo. Non era proprio il caso di mettersi a discutere in quel momento.  
  
Quando fu il loro turno per fortuna l'amore con cui il pubblico li accolse, le urla e la musica fecero dimenticare tutto quanto. Forse si era lasciato andare troppo e mentre correvano in mezzo al pubblico buttò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Fabrizio per avvicinarlo. Ma la sua reazione lo fece raggelare sul posto. Gli prese il braccio e lo allontanò spigendolo via. Davanti ad un intera arena. Si sforzò di finire la canzone come se nulla fosse continuando a sorridere, mentre un misto di tristezza e rabbia gli montava dentro.  
  
Finita l'esibizione sparì dietro le quinte. Non sentì nemmeno gli altri richiamarlo, mollò il microfono alla prima persona che gli capitò vicino percorrendo a gran passi il corridoio dei camerini raggiungendo Fabrizio. Lo strattonò per un braccio trascinandolo fino al suo camerino e lo gettò letteralmente dentro sbattendo la porta e chiudendola a chiave, lasciando tutta la gente che si trovava fuori sbalordita.  
  
"Ma che cazzo fai?" urlò Fabrizio massaggiandosi il polso che il più piccolo aveva stretto con troppa forza dalla rabbia.  
  
Ermal davvero non ne poteva più di quell'atteggiamento. Aveva sbagliato, ma non si meritava di certo un comportamento del genere.  
  
"Secondo te cosa mi prende? Mi merito questo trattamento? Ho sbagliato va bene, ma sto facendo di tutto per farmi perdonare e tu non me ne dai nemmeno la possibilità. Mi hai quasi buttato per terra prima sul palco. Sono giorni che cerco di parlarti e nemmeno mi guardi." smise di parlare ansimando notando di aver urlato tutto il tempo .   
  
Fabrizio lo guardava a braccia incrociate appoggiato al ripiano dove si trovavano i trucchi e lo specchio. Non rispose subito. Il suo sguardo era rivolto verso il basso. Voleva urlargli in faccia tutto quello provava, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di farlo. Non voleva rimanere ferito e magari essere preso in giro per le sue paure. La verità è che si era davvero preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa la sera del concerto quando Ermal non rispondeva inizialmente. Ma quando dopo due ore iniziarano ad uscire su instagram varie foto si diede del coglione veramente per essersi preoccupato mentre l'altro era in giro a divertirsi. Era andato fuori di testa poi quando aveva visto le foto di Ermal abbracciato a Eugent mentre ridevano e scherzavano. Il pensiero che si fosse dimenticato di lui gli faceva davvero male. La verità  è che aveva paura di rimanere da solo, dopo le ultime scelte che aveva fatto molte persone si erano allontanate da lui e forse era giusto così perché avere intorno persone che amano solo il tuo successo e non te non va bene. Gli erano rimasti i suoi bambini, quelli che suonavano con lui ed Ermal. Mentre per Ermal non era così. Tutti lo adoravano, bastava che aprisse bocca e tutti si incantavano.   
  
Nel frattempo il più piccolo si era calmato un pò, vedendo le mani dell'altro tremare mentre tirava fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e allungarglielo. Scorse le varie foto presenti nella galleria dove lo ritraevano abbracciato a Eugent mentre ridevano insieme la sera del concerto a Tirana. Cercò il più possibile di trattenere un sorriso che gli stava spuntando sulle labbra.   
  
"Fabrì mica sarai geloso, vero?"  
  
"Come scusa?" rispose l'altro spalancando gli occhi fissando Ermal.  
  
"Ho detto sei geloso?" indicando le foto sul cellulare.  
  
L'altro arrossì di risposta. Ma perché lo metteva sempre in difficoltà?  
  
"No che non sono geloso. Io mi preoccupo per te e devo chiamare i tuoi amici per sapere dove cavolo sei finito e poi vengo a sapere che eri a divertirti con questo qua?" rispose strappandogli il cellulare dalle mani. Ma prima che potesse andarsene Ermal lo prese per il polso facendolo sbattere contro la parete ritrovandosi intrappolato dal corpo dell'altro che lo superava in altezza.  
  
"Fabrì..." poteva sentire il fiato caldo dell'altro sul volto arrossendo sempre di più. Di certo non era il momento di farsi mettere in piedi in testa da quel cretino.  
  
"Senti non so cosa ti stia passando per la testa, ma io ero solo preoccupato e mi sono sentito davvero messo da parte perché non mi hai più chiamato e nemmeno risposto."  
  
"Per quello ti chiedo davvero scusa, sono stato uno stronzo... - disse aderendo sempre di più al corpo dell'altro che cercava di non guardarlo. Gli prese con una mano il viso per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
"Ma dimmi la verità sei geloso? Mi vuoi davvero così tanto?"  
  
"Non sono geloso, sei tu che fai lo stronzo."  
  
"Fabrì sei la cosa più bella che ho, non capisco perche mi sono comportato così. Ma dimmi come potrei smettere di innamorarmi dei tuoi occhi?" accompagnava ogni sua parola con dei gesti. Gli accarezzò piano il viso di una bellezza quasi isterica, con quelle lentiggini appena accennate sulla pelle abbronzata e gli occhi cerchiati da leggere occhiaie. Passò la mano tra quei capelli già abbastanza in disordine visto che venivano continuamente tormentati dal loro proprietario. Li strattonò piano sentendo Fabrizio rilassarsi sotto quelle carezze. Lo spinse ancora di più contro la parete scendendo con la bocca a baciargli il collo lentamente.  
  
"Eri geloso quindi?" chiese sussurrandogli quelle parole all'orecchio. "Hai paura che possa baciare così qualcun altro?"  
  
"Ermal..." sospirò Fabrizio quando sentì le mani dell'altro infilarsi sotto la maglia per sfiorargli la pelle e risalire con delle carezze lente. Si era dimenticato già che stavano litigando, con il cervello che ormai non dava più segnali di voler reagire, ma di sentire semplicemente Ermal su di sè.   
  
"Hai paura che possa  toccare qualcuno come faccio con te?" gli morse il collo lì vicino alla clavicola sapendo di far impazzire l'altro. La sua mano scese pericolosamente verso il basso arrivando a toccare il bordo dei pantaloni. Fabrizio mise una mano tra i ricci di Ermal per poterlo baciare ma il più  piccolo gli prese il mento tra le dita. Gli occhi accessi da un desiderio mai visto prima.  
  
"Potrai baciarmi solo quando ammetterai di essere geloso...perché sai io lo sono, non vorrei mai dovermi staccare da te... "  
  
Fabrizio lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente lucidi, lo stava facendo impazzire con quelle mani e quelle labbra che lo mandavano a fuoco.   
  
"Io .. si ero geloso e preoccupato, ma solo perché significhi troppo per me e perderti vorrebbe dire perdere tutto..."  
  
Ermal sorrise avvicinandosi piano alle sue labbra, prendendo tra i denti il labbro inferiore del più grande mordendolo piano. Questa volta lasciò che le mani di Fabrizio si infilassero tra i suoi ricci per far scontrare finalmente le loro labbra in un bacio che sapeva di desiderio. Il più grande si staccò da quelle labbra così morbide solo per far uscire un leggero sospiro quando la mano di Ermal scivolò oltre il bordo dei pantaloni andando a stringersi intorno alla sua erezione.   
  
"Shh, io sono qua adesso e lo sarò per sempre."  
  
Gli sussurrò all'orecchio iniziando a muovere la mano ad un ritmo lento. Le loro labbra si scontrarono ancora finché Fabrizio non dovette appoggiare la testa al muro dietro di lui per prendere fiato mentre quello stronzo aveva aumentato il ritmo e ne aveva approfittato della situazione per ricoprire di baci il suo collo. Si morse le labbra per evitare di far uscire dei gemiti che molto probabilmente si sarebbe sentiti anche all'esterno. Mormorò un "Ermal" avvolto dal piacere che gli stava facendo provare, soffocando poi il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la testa di quest'ultimo aggrappandosi disperatamente alle sue spalle. Quando risollevò la testa ansimante vide il volto del più piccolo che lo guardava con una certa soddisfazione stampata sul volto. E che cavolo lui era andato li per litigare e farla pagare ad Ermal e invece si era ritrovano a venire in un camerino dell'Arena di Verona.  
  
"Sono un disastro adesso."  
  
"E io credo che ti farò ingelosire più spesso."  
  
"Non ti azzardare eh."  
  
L'altro sorrise liberando finalmente Fabrizio dalla trappola creata dalle sue braccia.  
  
"Ermal, seriamente questo è un succhiotto? Ma sei impazzito?" urlò a denti stretti ottenendo solo un'alzata di spalle di risposta.  
  
"Spero di ricevere le mie dovuto attenzioni anch'io sta notte però." non arrivò nemmeno a finire la frase che un tubetto di fondotinta gli arrivò in testa. Si alzò per cercare di andare a rimediare al danno che aveva creato sul collo dell'altro prima che venisse una crisi isterica a quel vecchietto.  
  
Si sistemarono alla buona sentendo il presentatore mandare alcuni dello staff a cercarli borbottando che quei due si inbucavano sparendo dalla circolazione ad ogni occasione possibile.  
  
Risalirono sul palco il più fretta possibile. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto dele condizioni dei capelli di Fabrizio e del sorriso vittorioso che aveva stampato in faccia Ermal.  
  
Tra le urla provenienti dal palco si avvertì ad un certo punto un "Mi vuoi sposare Ermal?"  
  
"No, sono già  impegnato con Fabrizio." rispose il cantante potendo finalmente riabbracciare il suo ragazzo in pubblico senza essere spintonato via mentre l'altro cercava di non morire dalla vergogna per quell'affermazione.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata solo per colpa di quei due che ci danno troppo materiale su cui lavorare. Ci sono rimasta davvero male quando, durante il concerto a Verona Fabrizio ha spinto via Ermal :( Così sono partiti i miei film mentali notando che ad amici Ermal stava guardando con sguardo sognante e triste Fabri mentre cantava e non si sono rivolti nemmeno una parolina e che i giorni prima Ermal è andato a Tirana e appunto ha fatto delle foto con Eugent che poverino rispetto con tutto il cuore ma sei finito vittima della mia pazzia. E questo è quello che è venuto fuori.  
> Grazie a per chi legge queste storie di poco conto .
> 
> MindsinBloom


End file.
